


Behind Bars

by Kai_Embers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Prison, Protection, Redemption, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Embers/pseuds/Kai_Embers
Summary: Draco had survived the war, barely, and not in what he’d consider ‘one piece’. After that he’d fled with his family. After the final battle his mother reached out to him and he’d clung to her hand as she apparated the three of them away from Hogwarts and out of the country. They were arrested in another country, he’d been thrown into prison with barely a trial, America hadn’t been dragged that deep into this war and they weren’t about to risk it now.Three years later he’d grown stronger. He’d turned into a ruthless killer who basically ruled the prison, the boy of his past forgotten.Then Harry shows up to save him, but this isn’t Harry’s territory, it’s his.Basically; Draco wrapped up in an Orange is the New Black/Prison Break situation, Harry hears about it and his saviour complex goes into overdrive, screwing everything up for poor Draco. 3 years of sorting his shit out and Harry destroys it with a word.





	1. Draco's Victory

It was strange to think that war hadn’t turned him into a killer, but 3 years of being punished for it had changed him so much that he didn’t even flinch as he felt the man’s neck snapped beneath his bare hands. He grinned up at Tyson, letting the trail of blood that was dripping from his forehead run over his lips, the taste of it familiar by now on his tongue.

Draco shifted elegantly back to his feet, in one smooth move, his eyes wandering the room, judging who was cheering for him, who was stepping back and measuring each response. It was best to know where everyone around him stood, it might be a different world, but status here still meant everything. Only here he’d finally earnt it for himself.

He swept his hand across his face, smearing the blood out of his eye and his hair back into place in its low ponytail in one move. He walked through the crowd. Apart from the occasional slap on the back in congratulations no one dared touch him, they shifted aside to let him pass as he made his away up to the second-floor walkway where Tyson had been watching him. It hadn’t been all that long ago when they’d still be grabbing at his ass on his way past. No one would dare doing that now. He grinned to himself at the thought.

Well, no one except…

He reached Tyson who was looking at him like he was a treasure. Like he was actually something shiny that he’d dug up out of the dirt, cleaned off and had turned out to be worthwhile. The analogy, while disturbingly accurate, made Draco feel sick. A clenching in his gut that he hid behind a proud, slightly adoring, measured smile that he’d perfected. It was his ‘Tyson only’ smile. One that served him well over the years, and just as well now.

Tyson took a step towards him, snaking an arm around his waist and drawing him straight back into his cell. Tyson’s cell was the only one with a semblance of privacy, one of the bonuses to sleeping with the boss. They ducked under the hanging sheets of his bars. The second they were out of sight Draco was tossed against the wall, his face pressed into the cement wall. He grunted, slightly, but managed to hold back any further response as the older man worked on stripping them both.

‘You did so well out there Draco.’ He half purred, half groaned. Draco shifted away from the wall just enough to let Tyson strip his shirt off, before being shoved back against it. The cold, rough cement was the friction he was used to, he’d taught his body to respond, to use it, to enjoy it the best he could. If it was going to happen anyway he might as well get something from it.

Objectively Tyson wasn’t the worst option in here. He was maybe mid thirties so a bit over ten years older than him, but he was well built. His hands were strong, which ha appreciated as they pressed into his hips, grinding his ass back against Tyson’s crotch where he could already feel the growing bulge. Draco smiled slightly to himself, yeah, that wasn’t a bad part about it either.

‘My fierce little dragon.’ Tyson purred, biting down on his neck as his hand reached around, slipping Draco’s pants over the curve of his ass. Draco reached down, his long fingers wrapping around his own length, well aware that Tyson wouldn’t waste his time with it.

He moaned as he felt those large, warm hands spreading his ass cheeks and braced himself against the wall, waiting for the other negative about being fucked by Tyson. With barely a second notice Tyson pressed into him, forcing himself all the way in with one slow thrust. Draco closed his eyes, biting into his bottom lip as he tried to work past the sting. He was lucky they’d fucked this morning, that Tyson usually managed to have a supply of condoms, with lube, that he was still worked up from the fight, adrenaline pumping through his veins with every heartbeat. But god it still hurt for those first couple of impatient thrusts, until Draco managed to relax, until he managed to shift in time with him and angle himself right so that it actually brushed against the right spot and then-

‘Merlin…’ he groaned out, hand working quickly up and down his length, timed with each desperate thrust.

It didn’t last too long, it was enough to get Draco properly riled up just as he felt Tyson tense, come, and pull out. He closed his eyes, imagining whatever he had to so that he came in the next few strokes. Any longer and Tyson would see that as an offence. So he flicked his thumb over the head of his dick, imaging shiny green eyes, an easy smile, a laugh that echoed through the whole hall… He groaned as he spilt over his hand, knees trembling slightly as he pushed away from the wall and turned back to look at Tyson, making sure his ‘Tyson only’ smile was back in place.

‘So, I take it he won’t be your go to man anymore?’ Draco asked, neatly shifting his pants back up, washing his hands in the sink in the corner and sweeping up his shirt from the floor. The conversation about the man he killed came so easily, so casually. It seemed like something that should matter, but in here it just didn’t.

‘Oh, my jealous little Dragon,’ Tyson laughed, ‘yes Draco. You’ve earnt it. The newbies and C and D cell are yours. And you can take his room, it was a double.’ Draco pulled his shirt on, looking in the mirror as he cleaned his hair, put it back up and tried to wash the blood off his face properly. Which really wasn’t much use while it was still bleeding, the dickhead might have been mostly useless at running things, but he was pretty tricky with a pipe.

‘I’ll take it. Let me know if there’s anything you need Ty.’ He smiled at him, pausing just long enough in case he wanted to respond before ducking out of the cell, ignoring the amused eyes of the guards as he walked down the corridor.

What they thought didn’t matter. There was meant to be a load of fresh meat coming in today, and he was officially in charge of it. For the first time … since he couldn’t even remember but it was probably back at Hogwarts … it actually felt like he had finally gotten his feet under him. And for the first time ever he’d done it himself.

‘Malfoy!’ the annoyingly familiar voice broke through his thoughts, he spun and responded without a thought.

‘What now Potter?’ he snapped, the froze, staring into those deep green eyes.  
Well fuck.


	2. Harry's excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters should get longer pretty quickly, just while it's jumping between them for setup, sorry.

Harry was stripped out of his clothes, shoved in an unpleasantly hot shower and sprayed with some light blue liquid that smelt very slightly of soap and very strongly of disinfectant. He would have liked to judge what that meant they thought of him but, going by some of the other guys that had been brought in with him, it seemed mostly necessary. He’d just adjusted to the heat and begun wiping the blue off him when the water was shut off and they were pulled further into the prison.

He stumbled along with the rest of them, drying himself off with the scratchy scrap of fabric that was probably meant to be a towel. His shaky hands did a shit job, but he was still relatively proud that he hadn’t puked yet. The prison was lined with something that blocked all magic, the feeling of all of his power draining from him the second he crossed the threshold had been more than he’d bargained for. There were eight guys in total in this intake, four of them had thrown up.

Harry was handed grey clothes that didn’t fit. It felt disturbingly like being in Dudley’s old clothes again. But the queasy feeling, the disgusting smell, the scratchy material and the mild fear from the look in the guard’s eyes watching him which had definitely grown after the shower, was all completely forgotten once he spotted the platinum blonde hair he’d come here for.

‘Malfoy!’ His voice sounded scratchy from disuse and everyone one of the guys with him, along with the two guards stared at him, but that didn’t matter either as Malfoy turned.

‘What now Potter?’ he snapped, before the git even seemed to register what he was responding to. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, the chocked sound turning into a cough before it really started but he still tried. Malfoy’s eyes did a quick scan around the hall before he stepped up to him. Both guards moved forward at that and Harry tensed, ready to … well okay, he had no clue what, but he would have done something if needed. But Draco shot them each a look, a familiar glance of sharp disdain as if questioning not only the movement but their very existence. And they both just turned and left.

Harry was still gawking after them when Draco stepped a little closer, leading the group through the hall and without a word they all followed.

‘What the fuck are you doing here Po- _Harry_?’ He forced out the last word, refusing to look across at him as he spoke and keeping the hiss quiet enough that no one else could hear.

Harry stared at him, he was sure it had something to do with the circumstance but hearing his name said with that voice was … unusual.

‘I came to make sure you were okay.’ He answered, trying to keep his voice just as low but he suspected it came out as a more obvious whisper.

Malfoy’s jaw tensed, Harry could swear he could almost hear his teeth grinding together, but he didn’t get a response. He stepped further away from him, leading the pack properly before yelling out everyone’s name and assigning rooms. Each took the bundle they’d been given and slipped into the dreary cells with barely enough room for two people to stand beside the bunk beds. Then it was just him and Draco, eyes locked as he waited to hear his name again, a little excited to hear it said properly this time, just for the novelty of it in the posh voice.

‘Harry…’ the word was hesitant, the r rolling slowly off his tongue as though he was tasting it before he had to spit it out.

‘You’ll be in with me.’ He managed eventually. Keeping his tone even and his face neutral despite the former occupants of each room gawking at him, but no one said a thing. So, when Draco nodded, confirming what he’d said to himself and spun, walking further down the corridor, Harry followed.

Draco eventually turned into a room, on the second floor. It was about five times the size of the other rooms the new men had been left in, with two separate beds on either side of the room. One of them was made with soft grey sheets that screamed ‘Draco’. Draco paused, looking around the room with a satisfied smile pulled across his lips before turning on Harry and the smile vanished. He stuck his head out of the cell, peering both ways down the corridor before shoving Harry back on the sheetless bed.

‘Why the hell are you here Potter?’ he hissed.

Harry looked over him from head to toe, everything about the tone, the look, the feeling that spread over him was exactly what he’d remembered and what he expected, but that was it. Nothing else about Draco felt like the boy he’d known. Sure, the platinum blonde hair was still there, but longer than he’d ever seen it, and with the blood streaked through it it was hard to think of it as the same at all. He still had what Harry would describe as a lithe figure, but he’d padded out the stick thing he used to have going with toned muscles, from what Harry could see. Of course, if he could see him shirtless he’d have more of an idea-

No, not thinking like that, that’s not what he had come here for.

‘I only just heard you were here.’ He managed, as though that should explain everything else.

‘So?’

‘So, I came.’

‘And again, I ask _why_?’

‘Because you shouldn’t be here. It’s not fair. If you’d been in England you would have been cleared. Anyone under 18 only served a year or two on probation, max. It’s not fair that you’re here.’ The second Harry had heard that Draco had spent the last three years stuck here he had been outraged. It wasn’t because it was Draco, no matter what his friends had said, it just wasn’t fair that he was punished. The ministry had known, they’d kept tracks on where everyone was after the war, but they never felt the need to help. No one would have lifted a finger for a Malfoy after the war, and why would they?

Draco had served years in this place, he must have thought that anything that awaited him at home would have been even worse. He had to know he was safe, that Harry could help him.

‘I’m aware.’ Draco’s words cut through Harry’s thoughts.

‘You’re aware?’

Draco nodded, going across to the sink and mirror at the edge of the room and had another go at cleaning the blood out of his hair.

‘Yes. Blaise told me the second it was announced. Came in lawyer and all. They don’t care.’ He shrugged. ‘So, why are you here? If it was just for a catch up I do get visiting hours you know.’ He drawled, eyes landing back on Harry.

‘I just … we had to get you out.’

‘We? Merlins beard, don’t tell me I have the whole golden trio in on this horrendous rescue attempt?’

Harry paused, looking at him carefully. He wasn’t quite sure what he had imagined, but it wasn’t this.

‘I thought- that you’d need me.’ He managed.

‘Need you … Ahh, so we’re talking about your saviour complex working in overdrive are we. Sorry to disappoint but I’m hardly a damsel in distress. You however might become one fairly soon …’

‘I don’t have a saviour complex.’ He managed weakly; this had fallen apart more spectacularly then he could ever have imagined.


End file.
